Shifters in Disguise
by BlueBlurrKeyboard
Summary: When Megatron feels he is responsible for the deaths of many during the war, he decides to leave Cybertron and exile himself from any Cybertronian or any organic life form to prevent any further blood shed.
1. Dawn of A New Age

File.01

Dawn of A New Age

Megatron stood on the edge of the Well of AllSparks, peering down into the black void-like hole. He let out a soft, irritated sigh, shaking his head in unison with the smaller red cybertronian standing next to him. "Shame. Isn't it, My leigh?" The red cybertronian asked, looking up at his former leader. Megatron said nothing, leaving Knockout's imagination to wander around what he could be thinking. "Too bad Optimus had to give up his own existence to ensure Cybertron's. Would of loved to see you and The Big 'O' to duke it out one last time, for old times sake, huh?" He poked the tyrants side with his elbow-articulator. He chuckled to himself, stopping as he looked at the aggravated expression that bore itself on Megatron's face. Knockout whimpered. "Or, uh, perhaps not?"

Megatron looked back down into the Well, sighing as he closed his optics. "I'm, uh, gonna go." Knockout spun around, transforming and driving off towards the demolition site of Kaon.

Megatron ignored the ex-cons actions as he continued to stare down into the Well. "It seems as if though we've finally reached the end of our little quarrel." He let out a faint sigh once again. "Our dreams of a better world for our kind are finally becoming a reality. I just wish we could of solved this as allies, not bitter enemies." Megaton looked up into the hazed skies of Cybertron, it's bright sun coating the entire land in its warm rays of light. "Farewell, Optimus Prime, and Orion Pax, may we meet again in this life, or one beyond." He turned back, slowly walking towards a freshly rebuilt city. The long, spiked, purple blade on his back glowed against the sun's rays creating a white glare between the two opposing beams of light.

The city's Chrome texture sparkled in the daylight, and the many Cybertronian ships that hovered the skies created shadows with each passing one. Megatron continued to walk down the empty street of the newly built city. It was sure to become one of the millions of cities to take place on Cybertron. The ex-con ran his claws down the strange dirt-brown metals that had formed on his body during his resurrection, alien to him in nature, though it felt natural. As if it had always been apart of him in someway. Though it was possibly a symbolization of Unicron in some way. Even though it was now a part of him, he hated it. Its rough texture and it's hard feel, the way he acted during his reign, even himself for the way he treated everyone who was close to him. He gritted his sharp metal dentas, creating a grinding sound as they scraped together.

The Ex-Warmonger continued to walk down the still empty streets of the newly built Cybertronian city. With the city's lush texture he stuck out like a rusty digit.

The one ship that stood out was The Nemesis that hovered next to the city's capital, the tower stood higher than any other building in the city, it's shadow being cast upon the empty streets in front of it. The Nemesis still held its original texture, it's dark black and greyish paint, and the deep scratches along the hulls of the vessel.

Megatron changed direction and began walking towards the capital, towards The Nemesis.

Megatron stepped out of the elevator of the capital's upper floor. The doors let out a ding as they closed behind him. He continued down the old hallway of the newly refurbished Kaon, rounding a corner towards the building loading dock. He read the cybertronian words written on the wall. "Down with Megatron" Some said. And "Till all are one" The others said. He grimaced at the very message those words sent, continuing towards his ship, he scraped the paint of the words off with his sharp claws.

He stopped, hearing footsteps coming from the direction he was going. A black and yellow cybertronian rounded the corner up ahead, jumping in surprise as he saw the ex-con. "Megatron!? What're you doing here?" The smaller cybertronian asked, surprisingly calm with the ex-warlords presence.

"You need not worry, Scout. I am leaving this place. Going somewhere I do not even know." Megatron continued past the Autobot Scout, rounding the last corner towards the loading dock.

"You'd still be able to make a life here on Cybertron. You know that?" Bumblebee tried to reassure him. The ex-con stopped.

"I could, but those who lived here would never forgive me for the blood I've shed." He continued to walk down the hall. The door to the loading dock slid open, showing The Nemesis docked into the rear port of the dock. He walked down the boardwalk, past the Autobots unloading the cargo from other ships. They all stared at him, their optics filled with red hot hatred for him. "Tyrant" One of them muttered as he walked by. "Murderer." Another one muttered.

Megatron ignored the insults of the Autobot soldiers and continued down the boardwalk. He walked up the ramp leading to the upper deck of his old ship. And walked down the deck and into the inner hull.

Not long after entering he found himself in the cryostasis pod chamber. He walked up to the console in front of the remaining pods, highlighting one of them with his clawed digit. He typed in a set of coordinates to the farthest uncharted region of the cosmos. One of the pods opened, Megatron sighed, slowly walking into the open pod. The hatch closed behind him as the pod was filled with the freezing liquid. His body froze, slowly powering down. He felt safe within the pod. His optics willingly closing to obtain a sleep he had not had in thousands of solar cycles.

The pod detached from the ship's inner hull, launching itself out into space and out of the planet's orbit.


	2. To You, 2000 Years In The Future

Shifters in Disguise

File.02

To You, 2,000 Years in the Future

Megatron's escape pod blasted through a field of asteroids, leaving smaller bits of destroyed meteorites behind it as it crashed into the solar rocks. The pods hull scraped against one of the many rocks, leaving deep scratches in its side.

Megatron was forcefully jerked awake, his red optics illuminating the dark confines of the pod with a dim red glow. The glass shield on the stasis pods front panel had become frozen over with ice from the voids harsh freezing temperatures. He slammed his fisted servo against the front panel, doing no damage to it. He growled angrily. A red light flashed on and off inside the pod, as the front panel opened. Megatron was pulled out by the oxygens disperse into the vacuum. The hilt of the Dark Star Saber caught the rim of the opened panel, causing it to become stuck inside the pod.

The atmosphere of a nearby planet caught the pod in its grip, pulling it towards its surface. "Slag it." The ex-tyrant cursed under his angered breath. He transformed into his jet form, igniting his thruster and chasing after it. They were both surrounded by a fiery wind as they entered the planet's atmosphere. The pods weight caused it fall a bit faster than Megatron. It crashed to the ground, stirring up dust and dirt and leaving a large crater. Megatron transformed back to his bipedal form, landing next to his destroyed pod. The blade of his sword had stabbed through the cybertronian steel of the hull. He grabbed the hilt, pulling the sword out and putting it back into the sheath on his back. Megatron looked around, the area was lush with grass and fresh water flowing down a creek bed. The old him would have considered this beautiful planet to be regal with opportunity. He looked at himself in the cracked shielding glass from the pod. Black burns had scorched his chassis from entering the planet's fiery atmosphere. "Well, it's an improvement." He chuckled to himself. He checked the fusion cannon on his right arm, the entry of the planet's atmosphere had caused the inside of the cannon to become complete scorched, ruining the paint and the cannon itself. At Least until he could clean out the inside of the cannon's barrel.

The cybertronian took a wiff of the air, it smelled of hot steam and. Blood? This drew Megatron's attention and mostly his curiosity. He followed the lingering scent of gore and entrails, which came from an area against the winds current direction. The winds cold breeze blew against his metal hull as he entered a vast jungle of trees and brush. The trees covered the blue skies overhead as the cybertronian paced through the thick brush of fallen trees and limbs. The area around him was dark, only his sword let out a glowing purple pulse that illuminated his surroundings. Megatron looked around, cutting through the fallen trees in his path with the blade from his arm. Megatron withdrew the sword on his back, cutting through the trees around him with a single swing, giving him a clear view of the area beyond the thick brush of the trees.

A massive pillar of steam towered over a thick stone wall. A colossal red steaming arm swung out of the steam, sliding across the wall and destroying the top. The steam dispersed, a skinless colossus, lifted its leg back, and bringing it back down against the wall, destroying what looked like a gate to the inside.

-Wall Maria, Shiganshina District-

A burst of yellow lightning struck the area outside of the wall, erupting a column of steam in front of the wall's gate. The citizens froze, all eyes were on the top of the wall, no one daring to breath as they stared up at the steam erupting from the other side of the wall. A colossal red hand grasped the top of the wall, pulling up the rest of its body. A large skinless face peered over the wall, looking down at the people of the walled city.

"I-is that a…" A boy and his friends stood at the end of the street heading down the center of the city, in shock at the sight of the colossus looking into the city. "A Titan!?" The gate was destroyed in an instant, its rubble exploded against the houses it hit. The colossus' feet was seen through the gaping hole in the walls gate. Smaller more human-like titans dumbly strolled into the city through the hole. A eager and dim smile on most of their faces, leaving fear in the hearts of the civilians. Their screams echoed throughout the city as they ran towards the gate at the other end of the city. The boy looked as the area around his house had been destroyed by the gates remains, he stared towards his home in shock. "Eren, we need to go." The black haired girl pulled at his sleeve. Eren fought back, breaking her grip and running towards his home.

He looked up at the steaming colossus with anger and fury, while running towards his home.

Megatron transformed into his alt form, bursting through the air and flying around the colossus' head. He transformed back into his bipede form, landing on the wall in front of the colossal monstrosity. He noticed a city built inside the wall. The wall wrapped around the outer border of the city, connecting to another wall that stretched across the land and far out of sight. Humans ran towards the other end of the city and slowly out of the gate.

"Humans?" The ex-tyrant said in shock, he looked up at the colossus, anger in his optics, he withdrew the dark star saber. Running towards the colossal's face he swung his blade, cutting through the monster's jaw. The colossal's attention turned to the cybertronian, it;s eyes widening in disbelief. Megatron turned back around, pulling his sword to his side and running back to the colossal's face. He slashed his blade through the titanous beasts cheek. The colossus raised its hand, dragging it along the top of the wall. Megatron transformed, flying over the titans arm and around its head. He converted back into his robot mode, landing on the colossals shoulder. With a single downward swing of his sword, he created a beam of energy that sliced through the thick hide of its shoulder. The ex-con jumped off before the arm had come unattached from the the colossals shoulder. Steam rose from the open wounds on its jaw line as the torn jaw began to regenerate. Megatron landed on the ground with a massive thud, shaking the in a slight bit. He looked up at the colossal as its face returned to normal. The flesh red arm landed behind Megatron, not even flinching from it land so close to him, he continued to watch as the colossal's arm socket let out towers of steam as its arm began to regrow. The former warlord raised a metal eyebrow at the peculiar sight. He looked behind him. The colossal's arm had began to disintegrate, leaving only bits of bone, before they began to evaporate as well.

"Well," he said to himself. "This surely is interesting." The colossal turned his way, its movements slowed even more by the regrowing of its arm and jaw. Megatron reached for the hilt of the blade on his back.

CRASH

Another flash of yellow lightning struck the inside the city. Megatron stopped, he transformed, flying up over the wall, avoiding as the colossal tried to grasp him.

An armoured titan, much shorter than the colossal, about 15 meters tall, charged down the center of the city towards the gate. It burst through houses in its way, leaving nothing standing in its path.

Megatron blasted past it, transforming and landing in front of it. He dug his pedes into the ground, holding his arms out ready to stop it. Not even batting an eye the armoured titan rammed into Megatron, breaking through the human's defences and bursting through the gate with Megatron in tow. Megatron rolled across the ground as they come to the other side of the wall, the cybertronian charged at the titan as it turned its attention away from him. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME!" Megatron withdrew his sword pushing the titan down. When the titan attempted to return the attack, Megatron grabbed its fist before it could make contact with him. He swung the titan overhead. He looked to the side, the humans were evacuating to a pair of boats lined along the river, most of them crowded in front of the the docks as the boats became filled.

The titan charged at Megatron again. Megatron held his fist out at the last second, tricking the titan into running into his fist. The titan continued to attack, only for Megatron to counter with a punch, a slash of his sword, or a kick to the abdomen. Megatron turned his attention back to the armoured titan as the boats left, leaving over a hundred civilians left stranded. The titan was gone. He looked up, the column of steam finally dissipating, indicating the colossal had gone away like the armoured one. Megatron watched the boats sail down the river, he transformed bursting through the air away from the area, following the river below him.


	3. To You, 2000 Years In The Future: Part 2

AN: SUPER SORRY about the lack of updates, school stuff gets in the way, along with family stuff. But I always try to work on a little bit of this stuff a day. Don't worry, I will not cancel this story or any other ones. There will always be updates in the future.

This chapter is just to focus on Eren's POV in the story so he is not later introduced without explanation. The next chapter will focus on Megatron prior to the 5 years he's spent in there world.

Shifters in Disguise

File.03

To You, 2000 Years In The Future: Part 2

Eren and Mikasa rushed towards their home. The titans had filled the city and began devouring the citizens within the blink of an eye. The colossal titan's breaching of the wall had sent rubble flying everywhere. Eren rushed towards his home, where large chunks of the broken wall had crashed down. He and Mikasa rounded the corner, freezing as they saw their house in ruins, crushed by a giant rock from the walls rubble. Eren gasped, his mom trapped under the obliterated rubble of their house. Her entire lower body crushed underneath the collapsed porch.

Eren ran to her, Mikasa following close behind him. The boy grasped tightly onto the broken shambles of the house, trying his hardest to move them off of his trapped mother. "Mikasa, hold this, we're gonna move this stuff!" The boy commanded her, Mikasa trying her hardest to help move the wreckage, but to no avail. "MIKASA! HURRY!"

"I know." She responded to the boys screaming.

"MOVE IT!" Eren screamed louder as he tried harder to remove the rubble.

"Eren, take Mikasa and run away.!" Eren ignored his Mother as he continued to try to help her. "Quick!"

"I wanna run away too, alright! Hurry up and get out of there!" His mother grabbed his arm, causing him to stop straining and focus his attention on her. "My legs are completely broken underneath the rubble, I can't walk, just go without me."

Eren refused to listen, shaking his head he continued to attempt to help free his mom. "I'll carry you on my shoulders than!"

"Why will you not listen to me, will you atleast obey my final wishes!?" Eren's mother screamed back at him.

The three of them went silent, their stomachs turning in fear at the sound of crashing footsteps slowly grew louder, and… closer. A titan, 11 meters, with short blonde hair, and a long, creepy, sinister smile that peeled back the the corners of its mouth showing off its blood stained gums. "no…" Eren muttered to himself.

The hooks of an 3D-Gear stabbed into the exposed planks of the house's roof. Steam shot out of the rear of Hannes' 3D-Gear, propelling him forward, he landed on the concrete tile road with a thud. He ran over to Eren and Mikasa, he stopped as he saw their mother pinned under the caved in roof. "Hannes!" She called to him. "Take the children and get out of here."

"That's a low opinion you've got of me, Carla." He chuckled. " Don't worry, I'll kill that Titan, then we can all evacuate together." He withdrew the blades from their sheath, running towards the smiling abnormal Titan. 'All I gotta do is take out this one, then I'll repay my debt to Grisha by saving his wife.' Hannes froze in fear as the Smiling Titan stood a few feet in front of him, smiling down at him. Hannes shook his head, resheathing his blades and running back. He grabbed Eren and Mikasa, running down the street away from the the crushed house.

Eren looked back as Hannes held him under his arm, the Smiling Titan began to dig through the remains of the destroyed house, grabbing their Mother with both of his hands. Eren gasped as tears poured from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The Titans jaw opened, and bit down through their Mother's stomach. A mixture of her blood and the Titans saliva dripping down its chin as it swallowed her entire top half, while keeping its sinister smile.

Hannes heavily panted as he ran down the streets with Eren and Mikasa in his arms. Eren jabbed his elbow forcefully into the back of Hannes' neck.

"Eren?! What the…"

"A little longer and we would of been able to save her!" Eren reared his fist back for another strike. "And you think you can do as you please!" Hannes threw Eren on the ground. He sat Mikasa down, who sat there not saying a thing. "You couldn't save your Mother… Because… You weren't strong enough to do so." He let out a faint sniff. Eren rushed towards him, pulling his fist back. "As for me…" Hannes caught Eren's arm as he tried to punch him again. "I couldn't stand up and face that Titan… Because I simply did not have the courage!" Still holding onto Eren's arm, he pulled him behind him as he continue down the street. He grabbed Mikasa's hand as she followed behind. "Forgive me." Hannes sobbed.

"That's it the boats are filled to maximum capacity! We're ready to set sail!" One of the guards called to the Captain and the survivors onboard. The ones being left behind protested, some only swearing others becoming completely hostile, and threatening the soldiers. Even was curled in a ball next to Mikasa, Eren neither in tears nor filled with fear, but only in complete shock.

"We can't wait any more, it's dangerous! Close the gates!"

"What are you talking about there are still hundreds of people still left inside!"

The two soldiers screamed back and forth at one another. "If this wall is breached it won't end with just Shiganshina being overrun with Titan's! All of Wall Maria will be lost!"

"There's no point in watching individuals be slaughtered right in front of us!"

Silence fell as booming and constant footsteps drew closer and closer to the gate. "Close the gate! Now!"

The gate slammed shut before anything could come through. The soldiers wiped the sweat from their brow as they signaled the boat's Captain to move on. A loud thud echoed from the other side of the walls. Everyone turned their head to the gate. In what seemed like a split second, actually felt as if reality had slowed. A bulky, silver and brown, metallic-like Titan was shoved through the wall's gate by a Titan of equal size. This Titan was coated in a dense metal armour, though its appearance was unlike the other. The silver titan had rose to its feet, and began forcing the titan's attention away from the civilians. The silvery one continued to beat away at the armored one, the way it fought seemed comical at first, as if it were holding back against the armored titan, as if it were showing it mercy.

"KILL IT!" Eren yelled out make. "WHY WON"T YOU JUST KILL IT!" He gripped the wooden railing of the boats so hard the splinters began to dig into the underside of his nails. Streams of tears rolled down his cheeks, his now rapid breathing caused Mikasa to look up at him. 'The Titan's have taken everything from us. We can never go home. And now Mom is gone.' He huffed loudly as he drove his nails further into the wood. "I will kill the all." He murmured. "Every last one!"

Humanity has suffered a serious defeat in the year 845, after the mysterious appearance of the Colossal, Armoured, and Silver Titans, Wall Maria has been lost pushing Humanity's borders back ever more so.

It is now the year 850. Five years have past, and Megatron still continues to search for the redemption of his past deeds. And Eren has spent the past five years training to become a member of the Survey Corps, the military group dedicated to traveling outside the walls and slaying Titans. He was followed by Mikasa against his better judgement.

"We have paid a terrible price for our 100 years of peace." The guard captain yelled out to the crowd of soldiers. "There was no way we could have reacted to the sudden apparition of the Colossal Titan given our current level of alertness. As a result… we had to abandon our foremost wall: Wall Maria. Resulting in the loss of many civilians those 5 years ago. Mankind's territory has shrunk down to the limits of Wall Rose, within which we stand presently. Even as we speak, it's certainly plausible that the Colossal, Armored, and Silver Titans might tear down this wall any second now. When they do, your duty will be to assist the manufactures, sacrificing your lives to oppose the Titan threat." The Captain saluted, pounding his right fist over his heart and his left fist on his lower back. "YOU WILL SACRIFICE YOUR ALL!"

"SIR!" The crowd of new recruits saluted in response.

"Today, you have completed your military training. I will now announce the 10 best among those who obtained satisfactory results. Step forward at the mention of your name." The captain held a sheet of paper in front of him, reading the names from the list. "First: Mikasa Ackerman. Second: Reiner Braun. Third: Bertholdt Fubar. Fourth: Annie Leonhardt. Fifth: Eren Jaeger. Sixth: Jean Kirschtein. Seventh: Marco Bodt. Eighth: Conny Springer. Ninth: Sasha Browse. Tenth: Krista Lenz." Everyone stepped forward. "That is all."

'I've made it here at least.' Eren's thoughts raced through his mind. 'It's Humanity's turn, now this time around mankind will feast upon the Titans!'

"It goes without saying, but among the freshest recruits only the top 10 may directly apply for the Military Police Force."


End file.
